


Fate [Preview]

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Human AU, Preview, can be read romantic or platonic, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: Almost everyone at school had heard about Virgil Foster, the tall boy in the black and purple jacket. He sat in the back of class, he had never failed a class, he kept headphones around his neck at all times, and nobody has ever seen him without makeup. His eyeliner smudged under his eyes, making him look more exhausted than he already was.And everyone knew that Virgil Foster was a killer.





	Fate [Preview]

**Author's Note:**

> Preview, and as requested, I'm continuing this.

Almost everyone at school had heard about Virgil Foster, the tall boy in the black and purple jacket. He sat in the back of the room, he had never failed a class, he kept headphones around his neck at all times, and nobody has ever seen him without makeup. His eyeliner smudged under his eyes, making him look more exhausted than he already was.

And everyone knew that Virgil Foster was a killer. Although Patton wasn't too sure. Virgil was tall, near silent, and intimidating, yes. But a murderer? Patton had seen him defend a small freshman girl from a known bully and walk away without laying a hand on anyone. What kind of cold blooded killer would do something like that? And he had kind eyes, a deep, soothing violet that reminded him of a flower he'd seen in his neighbor's garden when he was younger.

On the first day of school, he'd very nearly ran right into him. The taller boy had caught him without a word, and smirked down at him. Patton had stuttered out an apology, and Virgil's smirk had turned into a frown.

"You alright, small fry?" Virgil's deep, almost soothing voice startled Patton. He'd always assumed Virgil would...well, sound as mean as the rumours implied.

"Um....uh...y-yes. I-I'm okay...."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, but the smirk had returned. "If you say so. Stay out of trouble, okay?" He glared at the wall. "A town like this crushes kids like you."


End file.
